Photograph
by your royal highness
Summary: PreESB After a fight, Han and Leia both need some time alone. But when Han finds a snow fort made by the ice princess herself, he can't help but wonder what she's hiding in there. Oneshot HanLeia


Han Solo angrily made his way towards the Falcon, catching very concerned glances from some officers along the way.

He was still mad from this morning, when Leia had come to try and convince him to stay with the alliance while he was eating breakfast.

_Doesn't that damn girl just know when to stop?_ He thought as he made his way up the gangplank of his ship and went to go and sit down in the cockpit.

_But I didn't mean to hurt her…_Han thought as the memories of their fight flooded back to him.

_Han Solo sat down with his breakfast, gazing hungrily at it._

"_Uh, Han?" Someone asked him as he was about to stuff a forkful of eggs into his mouth. He looked up to see a very small and vulnerable looking brown-haired princess standing in front of him._

"_What?" He asked her, mad that she was interrupting his meal._

"_I was just wondering…are you really going to leave?"_

"_Leave? I havta pay off Jabba some time, Sweetheart." He responded._

"_I know, but aren't you…aren't you coming back?" She asked._

"_No." Was his simple response._

"_But Han! The alliance…we need you!" She argued._

"_No they don't."_

"_We need pilots like you."_

"_Tell me Leia," He asked, setting down his fork and looking up at her pure brown eyes. "Why do you really want me to stay in the alliance?"_

"_Because I…Han, you can't go!"_

"_I'm going anyways, and you can't stop me." He said, standing up._

"_Han Solo!" She growled._

"_Leia Organa!" He mimicked her and then gave her his famous smirk. "Listen your worshipfulness, I'm not in it for you, I'm in it for the money!!!" He screamed._

"_You are so selfish your nerfherder!" She screamed. "Don't you care about anyone or anything?"_

"_Just me and my ship! What do you care about?? NO ONE!"_

"_I cared about all the people on Alderaan! I cared about Alderaan!"_

"_I guess you didn't care about __**that**__ much since you LET IT BE DESTROYED!!" He screamed, and he watched tears fill up in her eyes as she turned around and ran away._

He sat up straight and then ran a hand through his brown hair.

_Good job Solo, you messed up. _

_Big time._

He sighed and then got up and made his way down the gangplank, grabbing his parka on the way.

"Hey! Hey! Deck officer! DECK OFFICER!!!" He screamed at the man in white that was walking around with a datapad in his hand.

"Yes, Captain Solo?" He asked, and Han had to resist the urge to roll his eyes.

"Where's the princess?"

"Leia?"

"Yes Leia!!" He practically screamed, trying to resist the second urge to roll his eyes.

"I don't know." He said, and then walked away.

Han groaned and then zipped up his parka, put on his gloves and goggles, and then put up the hood of his parka before making his way outside into the snow.

"I need to think." He said as he walked around the other side of the base.

It was lightly snowing, and the side of the base was coated with a thin layer of ice. Han scanned his eyes across the thick layer of snow and his eyes caught a small dot of black or brown and a large pile of snow.

Raising one eyebrow, he started to walk towards the black dot. As he became closer, he realized it wasn't a dot, but that it was actually a person!

_I guess that there __**is**__ life on this waste of a space…_ He thought. But when he got almost four feet from the person, he practically gasped.

"Leia?" He asked, and the girl froze and dropped the snow that she was carrying before slowly turning around to face him.

"What do you want?" She asked.

_You_. The voices in his head screamed out at him. "I needed some time alone."

"And being with me is alone? I know that you think of me as nothing, but I am a person you know, I have feelings that _can_ be hurt."

"Listen, Your worship…"

"Don't even bother." She waved her hand, motioning him away before lying down on the ground and pushing with her elbows and knees through a small tunnel into the big pile of snow.

"Princess?" He asked curiously and then peered down through the small tunnel.

"Don't come in." She said, and then pushed some snow on the entrance of the tunnel.

"Fine." He said, and then got up and walked back towards the base.

_I have to figure out what she doesn't want me to see in that snow house._ He thought, and then gave a smug grin. _Tonight. At night. I'll go out and see what's there._ _No, too cold. Tomorrow morning._ He grinned and then fell asleep.

The alarm blared in his ears at 400 hours. He quickly got dressed and then motioned the doors open before running out into the snow and towards the small house. I peered through the tunnel and realized that no one was there. Of course, I couldn't really see anything thanks to the snow there. He dug it out and then crawled through before looking at what was there.

There were nothing but pictures, some white gloves, and some ration bars. He carefully picked up the pictures and looked at them. They were pictures of beautiful beaches and green trees and lakes.

Alderaan he guessed.

After he made it through them, he saw some pictures of Luke and her, standing there, smiling together. There was one of them making goofy faces and then one of them smiling normally and them one of Luke trying to pull Leia's hair.

Then, the next ones shocked him.

He almost dropped the pictures onto the snowy ground.  
They were of him.

And he wasn't posing.

And he wasn't wearing a shirt.

_Wait, did I just get out of the shower?_ He thought, noticing the wet hair and the towel wrapped around his waist.

He turned to the next one and it was one of his bending over to pick up something. Then there was one of him leaning up against the Falcon, trying to act sophisticated. Then there was one of him pointing things out to Chewie and then the last picture completely blew him away.

He dropped the photos.

It was one of just his face, nothing else, and there was this big heart around it.

His shocked mouth turned into a beautiful smiling one.

"She loves me! SHE LOVES ME!!!!" He screamed, and then set the pictures back before crawling out of the snow house and practically dancing back to the base singing. "Leia loves me! Leia loves me! Leia loves me!!!!!!!" Then he noticed the princess, standing next to the deck officer, and he ran over to her, swooping her up in his arms and twirling her around before setting her down next to the Falcon.

"What do you want, Captain?" She said, coldly.

"I just…I just….I wanted to say that I was sorry for what I said about Alderaan yesterday."

"Really?"

"Yeah, sweetheart."

"Thanks." And he watched her face turn up in a small smile. "Thanks." She repeated herself.

He didn't respond, and just hugged her, her small petite frame pushing against his chest. She wrapped her arms back around him too, and he smiled into her hair. She pulled away and slightly blushed before turning away and walking slowly towards the deck officer.

Han smiled and put his hands in his pockets before turning around and walking up the Falcon.

_That just made my day._ Han thought as he made his way into his cabin. _But waking up at 400h is __**not**_ _cool!_ He changed into his clothes and then crawled into his bed, falling straight asleep.

A photograph's worth a thousand words….

A thousand words of love.

**Sorry, didn't know when to stop. So there it is. Just review please, oh and no flaming!!! Thanks!**

**Toodles,**

**Alexandra**


End file.
